I'm Really Sorry Ally
by Lolzauslly
Summary: There's a saying, You don't know what you have, till it's gone... It's true... One-Shot!


**There's a saying,**  
**You don't know what you have, till it's gone...**  
**It's true...**

I walked around the park thinking about what happened last month. I didn't think that argument would be our last. I didn't think you would leave. I didn't think you would care of me ignoring you so much because of work.*sigh* I guess I was wrong. I was wrong about many stuff and I also regret many stuff I did to you.

As I walk around, I saw you with him. You looked happy. You had the face that I hadn't seen since the beginning of our relationship. I'm happy for you I really am but I wish I could go back in time and appreciate you more. I'm sorry for those times I left you hanging or forgot about our planned dates. …I'm sorry Ally.

_***Flashback***_

_On the phone_

_"Hey babe, I was just calling to let you know that I made dinner for us and I wanted to know at what time you're getting back from work?" Ugh, I didn't have time for this. I had to finish up some work._

_"Look I can't make it to dinner. I have a lot of work and I won't be back till late at night so don't wait up."_

_I_ didn't wait for you to say something back. I just ended the call and got back to work.

Meanwhile you were at home sitting in front of the table. You were dressed up for the night with a beautiful dress and in the table there was food that wasn't even touched. You sat there crying because it wasn't the first time I did this to you. I guess you got tired and decided to go to bed.

When I got home. I noticed you kept everything the same. The food was still in the table and candles were still lighten up. I felt bad but then brushed it off cause I thought you would forget about it by morning. But you never did you still hadn't even forgotten the previous ones.

_*End of flashback*_

There were times that you tried to get my attention but I kept ignoring you.

_***Flashback***_

We were in bed. I was looking over some papers that my boss told me that needed to be check for something at work. You had just finished getting into your pajamas. Then you started to kiss my neck to get my attention but I was to busy looking over the papers. You took the papers of my hand and through them on the floor. I turned around to look at you and I was instantly attacked by your lips.

Everything became heated and I think that for once you felt like you had all my attention. But our moment was ruined by my phone ringing. Instead of declining the call I decided to answer it. You got so mad you climbed of bed, took a pillow and a blanket, and headed to the living room. I wanted to go after you but I was speaking with my boss and thought that maybe you would forget about it later.

_***End of flashback***_

Then he came along.

_***Flashback***_

"Hey, what is a pretty girl like you sitting at this table all alone." You were waiting for me at a restaurant because we had been planning on going out on a date. But I had forgotten about it.

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend he's supposed to come anytime soon."

"Oh well why don't I keep you company while your boyfriend comes."

"Sure, why not? Let me just give him a call." You dialed my number and I didn't answer until the third ring.

"What?"

"Chill. I just called you to let you know that I'm in the restaurant waiting for you." My eyes went wide cause I had totally forgotten about it.

"Look Ally, I forgot about the date and I won't be able to make it. Sorry." I heard you sigh

"It's okay, I have someone to keep me company he's a guy friend. So I'll call you later." This time you didn't give me a chance to speak because you quickly hung up. I wondered who this could be but I quickly brushed it off because I thought that maybe he wasn't even that important.

This time you were the one who came in late. You were all smiley and giddy but I was to tired to care. So I went back to sleep.

***End of flashback***

I didn't think it would matter, I didn't think he was that big of a deal. But then he started to get your attention and you started to become like my enemy.

_***Flashback***_

"I'm going out!" I heard you scream from the room. I was in the bathroom getting ready because today I had a day off and I wanted to take you out to eat.

"I was going to take you out to eat." You stared at me for a while and then brushed it off.

"Well change of plans cause I have a friend waiting for me."

"Oh so now you're going to leave me here!" You raised your eyebrows at me and then simply rolled your eyes. You picked you purse up and walked out the room.

That night you left thinking that maybe I would forget about it by morning.

_***End of flashback***_

To think that I was the only one  
That you'd love… how stupid.

**_*Flashback*_**

_Last month_

"TELL ME WHO HE IS ALLY!" We were arguing because this was the third time YOU canceled our date over him.

"HE'S JUST A FRIEND!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU CANCELING A DATE OVER A STUPID FRIEND." I knew you got mad when I called him stupid.

"I NEVER QUESTIONED YOU WHY YOU LEFT ME HANGING ON EVERY DATE OVER A STUPID JOB!"

"Why do you care so much about him? I'm your boyfriend not him."

"Because I love him. Because he DOES pay attention to me unlike you."

"You love him."

"Yes I do! And I've been wanting to tell you something."

"What?" I said getting a little scared.

"We're through!" You grabbed all your stuff and walked out the house. Those words were the last words I heard from you.

_***End of flashback***_

It's been a year and today I saw you at the store with him. But I didn't expect to see what I saw. You had baby bump and apparently he proposed because you had an engagement ring on. He was kneeling down in front of you talking with the baby I guess. He was happy and so were you. It hurt to see that you had forgotten about me and moved on in life. But there's nothing I can do.*sigh* I really am sorry.

_3 years later_

It's been 3 years since I last saw you. And today while I was walking down the street I saw you with him and your son, and another baby on the way. I knew you were happy because you had that face that you had in the beginning of our relationship. If you would've been with me I know that face wouldn't even be there. But he manages to keep it there every time. I decided to approach you cause I realized I had never apologized for everything I did to you.

As I came closer I noticed that he also had that love struck face that you had. Then he looked at me and his smile was wiped of his face. I guess you told him about me. When you saw his face changed you turned around to see what was going on and then you looked like you had seen a ghost. You stood there froze and everything went silent. Until I spoke up…

"Hey Ally." I think you were still in shock cause it took you a while to speak.

"Hey." I noticed that everything had become awkward and that your boyfriend started to grab all your belonging and your son's hand.

"Look I just came here to say that I'm really sorry for what I did to you. You didn't deserve that." Your boyfriend reached for your hand but he didn't say a word. It looked like him holding your hand calmed you down.

"It's okay. I'm over that. I'm really happy with Austin and our son. I have a great family." I could tell that you were trying to be strong and trying not to cry.

"Look-"

"No look Dallas, I'm really happy right now. And I really don't want you to ruin that. But I want to thank you because if you hadn't hurt me I would have never met Austin, and he and my son and my baby are the best thing that have happened in my entire life." Austin smiled down at you and there was love in both of your eyes.

"I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Dallas, I forgive you." You grabbed your sons hand and walked off holding Austin's hand with your other one. I sighed because I was so stupid to not realize what I had and didn't appreciate. I looked at you one more time and then I turned around and took my own way.

**There's a saying,  
You don't know what you have, till it's gone...  
It's true...*sigh***

**Review…**


End file.
